1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for protecting movable irrigation systems from damage by grazing animals. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of electrified wires to protect such irrigation systems of the wheel move type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, farmers and ranchers, particularly in the arid Western United States, find need for large irrigation systems in their fields. Resort is often had to irrigation systems of the "wheel move" type. These systems are elaborate, but consist basically of a large number of ground-engaging wheels with a conduit, comprising a plurality of sprinkler pipes, extending through their hubs. Thus, the conduit is supported by the wheels and provides an axis of rotation for them. These systems are generally quite large -- having wheels of up to six feet or greater diameter and length equal to the length of an entire pasture -- and once assembled, they become permanent fixtures of the pasture or hayfield in which they are situated. Cattle or other livestock are commonly pastured in fields wherein one of such irrigation systems is located, thus leading to the problem which this invention seeks to solve: while cattle will not bother an operating irrigation system, once the system is not in use, cattle tend to bump into and rub against the system, frequently causing great damage to the pipes, risers, and wheels.
Previously, the only solutions available to the rancher were either to disassemble the system completely when not in use, or else to roll the system to the boundary of the field and then build a fence around it by setting fence posts and stringing fence wire. The cost, in terms of time and money, make the first alternative out of the question. The time involved in the second alternative, and the inconvenience of having to tear down a fence when it is desired to move the irrigation system, make the second alternative highly unsatisfactory.